Aino Megumi (HaSky)
Aino Megumi is one of the main Cures of Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! She is a 14 year old girl whose redeeming features are her happy-go-lucky attitude and smile. Though she is awkwardly tactless, and her attempts at helping others often end in failure, she thoroughly looks to the positive and is skilled at seeing the good in people. Her alter ego is . She is represented by hearts, and respectively has the power of love. And her Form Changes are , and the . General Information Appearance As a civilian, Megumi has deep pink hair styled in a ponytail and dark pink eyes. Her winter outfit consists of a long-sleeved light pink shirt with a pink heart on it. She also wears a yellow, purple and fuschia vest and a blue and pink two-layered skirt with a blue bow on the left side. On her feet are pink sneakers and thigh-high black socks with pink lining. For summer, she wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow on it with a short-sleeved light blue jacket that ties in the front, a pink skirt with light and dark pink layers, thigh-high cream-colored socks and pink shoes. As Cure Lovely, her hair becomes longer, changes to a brighter shade of pink, and remains in a ponytail. On the left side of her head is a pink heart-shaped barrette with light pink ribbons. Her main outfit consists of a light pink/white top with puffy sleeves. She also wears a black vest with a pink collar. There are light pink ruffles at the bottom and on the neckline. On her chest is a pink and white bow with a gold heart-shaped brooch. A light pink bow is in the back. Her skirt is pink with some light pink ruffles lining it. She has white arm warmers around her arms and long white boots with a pink bow on the side of the ankle and light pink heart-shaped earrings. Around her left wrist is her LovePreBrace and the PreChanMirror hangs from her right hip. Personality Energetic, smiling, and full of grace, she is popular with everyone. She is very helpful and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive whatever happens, and with the strength of heart and will to give everything she can always overcome it. Relationships Family *'Aino Kaori' - Megumi's mother. She always helps her out despite her illness, so her wish is to cure her mother by collecting Precards. *'Aino Masaru' - Megumi's father. Friends *'Shirayuki Hime & Omori Yuko & Hikawa Iona' - Megumi's best friends and Pretty Cure partner. *'Ribbon' - Megumi's fairy partner. *'Sagara Seiji' - Megumi's neighbor, and also childhood friend. He knows Megumi's weak and good points. Etymology - means "love". is a jinmeiyō kanji, which is a group of Chinese characters that can be legally used in registered personal names in Japan. - has many different writings, and subsequently many different meanings, one of them meaning "blessing" and / or "grace". Cure Lovely - The word "lovely" has many different meanings. Some that match to Megumi would be "very attractive or beautiful" and "inspiring love; lovable".http://www.collinsdictionary.com/dictionary/english/lovely Pretty Cure Cure Lovely is Megumi's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is represented by hearts, and respectively has the power of love. She transforms by saying the transformation phrase, Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!. Cherry Flamenco is one of the two Form Changes Cure Lovely can use. Most of Cherry Flamenco's powers have to do with fire, as having its own attack called, Grande Firework. Lolipop Hip Hop is one of the two Form Changes Cure Lovely can use. Most of Lollipop Hip Hop's powers have to do with music, as having its own attack called, Funky Beat Shatter. Attacks - Her solo finisher, where she uses her LovePreBrace, and with the power of the summoned heart, she punches it and seals the enemy, eventually purifying it. * - An main attack used with Shining Make Dresser. - Cherry Flamenco & Lolipop Hip Hop= * - Cherry Flamenco's attack. * - Lolipop Hip Hop's attack. - Sub Attacks= * - Cure Lovely charges a big beam of light and shoots it at the enemy. * - Cure Lovely forms a sword out of light and can use it to slash through enemy attacks or to defend. * - Cure Lovely charges two beam of light and shoots it at the enemy. * - Cure Lovely attacks with a fiery wave, signaling the coming of her Cherry Flamenco form. * - Cure Lovely fires pink lasers from her eyes. * - Cure Lovely produces a heart-shaped shield. * - Cure Lovely forms a giant pink fist and fires it at the enemy. * - Cherry's Flamenco's sub-attack. She summons a whirlwind of rose petals that blow around the enemy like a twister. It translates to "Pink Storm" or "Lovely Rose Tornado". * - Cherry Flamenco's second sub-attack. * * * - An attack used with the Shining Make Dresser in her Innocent Form. * - Another attack used with Shining Make Dresser. * }} Transformation "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" - Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change! is the official transformation speech used by Aino Megumi to transform into Cure Lovely. Megumi's PreChanMirror opens up, revealing her reflection. The button at the bottom glows and Megumi spins around and her hair turns pink and styled in a ponytail. She leaps on to the PreCard and other two cards overlap and she then pushes it down into the mirror. She says the rest of the phrase and presses the button. The mirror then shows the image of Cure Lovely and pink light shines. As she starts to gain her clothes, Cure Lovely is wearing a light pink cloak covering most of her body. Then a bunch of pink hearts appear from the mirror and surround her. Two of those hearts hit her arms and her arm warmers appear. Then two more of them hit her legs and her boots, along with the pink ribbon decorations appear. Lovely then taps the mirror on her head and a headpiece appears. Then her earrings appear before she lands on a giant heart that explodes, forming the rest of her outfit. Lovely removes her cloak, revealing the rest of her ensemble. A winglike bow then appears on the back. She places the PreChanMirror on her right hip and a carrying case encases it. She grabs one more heart, which she puts on her left wrist and it turns into her LovePreBrace. She strikes a pose before introducing herself. As she does, she draws a heart which explodes into many smaller hearts before striking one more pose.http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Kawarunrun!_Pretty_Cure_Kururin_Mirror_Change!#Cure_Lovely References Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure related characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure! Characters